


You've gone too far

by The_thirst_is_real



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, F/F, Hitting, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Master Louis, Master/Slave, Prince Zayn, Princess Perrie, Slave Jade, Slave Liam, Slave Niall, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: One night, Louis's jealously goes a little too far.





	You've gone too far

**Author's Note:**

> So in this story? I've mentioned a few times in the past about Louis's jealously issues so I hope you all enjoy it x

Prince zayn knew his friend Louis, duke of Doncaster was a jealous master. Ever since he was Louis had bought Niall, the duke had become a jealous master, keeping his Niall beside him at all times, making the boy wear thick clothes so no one could see his body and get angry at people who dared to go near the slave. (Zayn had once heard a rumour of Louis firing a servant for simply looking at Niall.) 

But Zayn knew his friend was a good master to Niall. He knew Louis cared and adored Niall, he looked after him and gave him everything the boy would want. And Zayn knew at times Niall liked his master being jealous, because he knew that meant Louis cared for him. So Zayn knew Louis was a little jealous but he never knew Louis would take it so far and nearly destroy his life in the process.

 

It all began one night at a ball at the Malik palace. Prince zayn was walking round the large hall, speaking to guests as his beloved slave Liam was beside him, standing proud by the prince who owned him. Zayn was getting bored of this ball, he didn't care to speak to these people and he just hoped he could leave soon to be alone with Liam. He had better things to do.

He suddenly saw princess Perrie, his fiancé (or his friend who was also gay but were marrying for royal purposes) near him. She had her beloved slave Jade by her side, who looked down and a little nervous. Zayn went over to the girls smiling at the two. "Zayn it's lovely to see you." Perrie said as zayn went closer to her. "Are you as bored of this party as I am?" Zayn whispered as Perrie smiled. "Of course zayn, I'd rather be in my bedroom with my girl, I have a few new toys to try out for her." Perrie smiled winking at him. "Hope you enjoy it." Zayn said smiling back.

"Have you seen Louis?" Zayn asked out loud, noticing his friend had been gone for a while. "No i havent, last time I saw him, him and Niall were going to get a drink." Perrie replied. Zayn was about to say something when suddenly there was the sound of a smashed glass. Everyone in the room looked as they noticed it came from one of the private rooms. "You fucking piece of shit!" A scream erupted as Zayn realised it was Louis. He sighed as he went over to the room, Liam, Perrie and Jade following behind.

 

When Zayn went into the private room, he saw a very angry Louis hitting a servant on the ground and an extremely scared Niall next to him, his eyes full of fear. "You pathetic shit! You dare talk to him again, I swear to god I will rip out your throat." Louis screamed as he hit the servant one more time. "Louis what the hell is going on?" Zayn asked as he noticed Liam was going to help Niall. Louis growled at Liam as he grabbed him and pushed Liam away. 

"Get away slave." He growled as Perrie ran to him to check if he was ok. Zayn ran to Louis and grabbed him, pulling him away from the servant. "Go now." Zayn said to the boy as the servant left straight away, leaving. "Why did you do that? He deserved what he was getting!" Louis screamed. "Louis for god sake just calm down, why are you being like this?" Zayn commanded. 

"He spoke to Niall, my Niall. He had the fucking nerve to say a word." Louis said as he looked over to his Niall crying in the floor. Jade had come over to confront the. Oh to make sure he was ok, while Perrie was still with Liam. "Niall." Louis said but suddenly Niall flinched, feeling scared of his master. 

"Louis, this has gone to far." Zayn said in an angry voice. "What has?" Louis said. "This jealously of yours. You have beaten up an innocent person for no reason. I am very upset about this. I'm afraid, I worry for Niall's safety as well." Zayn hesitated for a moment. "Me and Perrie will take him with us tonight, for his safety."

"You can't do that." Louis said getting more angry by the second. "Yes i can Louis, this is for Niall's protection. He will stay with me and Liam tonight." Zayn said looking over to Niall, whom hadn't stopped crying. "He will be safe with us, I do not want you seeing him tonight. I want you to calm down and then we will sort things out in the morning." Zayn said sternly walking to the others and telling them to go. Niall didn't are look at his master, too upset at what happened. Louis just stared at him for a moment, realising what he had just done.

 

Later that night, Niall was crying in zayn and Liam's room. Liam and Jade were trying to comfort him but nothing was working, the boy was both sad and scared at what happened. As the the slaves sat on the bed, Zayn and Perrie were talking on the other side of the room. "I couldn't believe that happened." Perrie said quietly. "I mean I know Louis is a jealous master but I've never seen him that bad before." 

Zayn just nodded. "I know, I just wanted to make sure Niall was safe that's all. I wouldn't want something bad to happen when Louis is like this." Zayn said. "We'll keep him here tonight, he needs some rest and in the morning, we can sort it out." Zayn said as Perrie agreed. "If you need anything, let me know." Perrie said as Zayn thanked her.

When Perrie and Jade left, Niall had calmed down a little. He was still sitting in the bed as Liam sat next to him, trying to look after his friend. Zayn decided it was time to ask questions to Niall. He went to the Irish slave, who looked even more pale then usual as he had his head down.

"Niall, I want to ask you a few things." Zayn said as Niall nodded. "What happened that made your master beat up that servant?" Niall just sighed. "Me and my master were just sitting in the room, kissing and cuddling. That servant came in and asked if I wanted a drink. Then master just went crazy and started to beat him up. He screamed at him and threatened him as well. Telling him how dare you speak to my slave. I tried to stop it but Master just looked so angry, I've never seen him like this before." 

Niall started crying again as Liam tried to comfort his friend. Zayn listened to ever word as he decided to ask something he didn't want to. "Niall, has Louis ever hurt you?" Zayn asked. "No he hasn't, there were times when he's been mad at me but never hurt me." Zayn could see Niall was telling the truth but he wanted to speak to Louis tomorrow about what happened but for now, Niall needed to sleep. 

"Niall you will stay with us tonight, I'm doing this for your own safety." Zayn said. "I understand, thank you." Niall replied. "Would you like anything Niall?" Liam asked his friend. "Can I have a glass of water please?" Niall whispered as Liam nodded. Zayn had noticed the concern in his slave's eyes, he decided he needed to speak to Liam privately.

 

Liam was pouring Niall a glass of water when Zayn came to him. "Are you ok baby?" Zayn asked. "I'm fine master, I'm just concerned for Niall that's all. I've never seen him so upset before." Liam replied. "Do you think master Louis has hurt Niall?" Zayn asked. "No I don't think so, I know master Louis loves Niall, I think he needs some help with his anger before it gets worse." Liam said looking a little down. Zayn just smiled at his slave. He knew the boy was only looking out for his friend and Zayn was grateful for that. 

"It'll be ok baby, just tonight, I want you to be with him, just be a good friend, he'll need that." Zayn said as Liam just nodded, wanting to help Niall. Master and slave went back to the bed room to find Niall lying down on the bed, looking tired and worn out. Liam went to the Irish slave and gave him the water. Niall sat up and thanked his fellow slave and drank the water. "Master Zayn, can I go to sleep?" Niall asked politely. "Of course, you can sleep on the bed tonight." Zayn replied as Niall just lied on top of the bed and thank Zayn and Liam for looking after him, falling asleep afterwards.

Zayn saw the concern on Liam's face as he watched his friend. He knew the two had a close friendship and he also knew Niall would need some looking after tonight. "Babe?" Zayn said as Liam looked up. "Do you want to sleep by Niall tonight? I think he'll need someone to cuddle him." "Is that ok master?" Liam asked. "Of course Liam, you two just sleep for a while, I'm just gonna stay up for a bit." Liam kissed his master goodnight and went into bed with Niall. He tucked the Irish slave in and brought him into a cuddle. Niall sighed in his sleep, feeling comfort from Liam's warm embrace. 

 

Zayn had slept on the couch that night, he thought what a scandal it would be if people knew a prince and the future king had given up his bed for two slaves. But all night Zayn thought of what happened. He knew he needed a serious conversation with Louis. It had gotten to far last night and unless something changes, he didn't know if Niall would be safe.

Zayn went to the two slaves who looked quite content cuddling. Liam had his arms around Niall's small body as the Irish slave looked peaceful, thank goodness. Zayn just watched them for a moment, he always thought at how Niall was so calm and ok about Louis's jealously, last night was the first time he saw Niall be scared of his master. Something needed to be done, Niall was a good person who deserved to be loved. 

 

Suddenly the door knocked, it sounded like Louis. Zayn just sighed and left the bedroom, closing the door so the slaves can sleep for a little bit more. He went to the door and opened to see Louis. The duke looked tired and stressed, it was obvious he had been up all night and he looked a little upset with Zayn.

"Where's Niall?" Louis asked without even saying hello. Zayn just sighed and brought Louis in. "He's in bed sleeping, Liam is with him." Zayn as he suddenly noticed Louis's face was getting angry. "They were cuddling Louis. Niall has been upset all night and he needed his friend." Zayn said. "Or maybe he was away from his master all night." Louis said bitterly but Zayn ignored him.

"Louis, last night you took it too far, I understand you care for Niall but it was just too much. You physically hurt someone, why are you like this?" "That little shit deserved it Zayn, no questions." "And what's worse, you hurt Liam, he was only trying help." Zayn said trying not to sound too angry. "That was an accident." "And calling him a slave that bitterly. Was that an accident as well." "Look Zayn I," "No Louis, it's not enough, you know Liam is much more to me then like Niall is to you." 

Zayn noticed suddenly Louis was getting upset. "Why are you like this to Niall? You know he adores you. You're his whole life." Zayn said as he noticed Louis looked like he was about to cry. "I know Zayn but it's just," Louis paused for a moment. "He's just so precious to me. He's so beautiful and I see people look at him, they would have him any minute. I never want to let him go, god knows what I'll do if something happened to him."

Zayn hugged his best friend, knowing what was best. "I'm going to wake up Niall and the two of you will talk. Things need to change." Zayn said as Louis just nodded, going to sit on the couch. Zayn went back to the bedroom to see Liam and Niall still fast asleep. He went to the Irish slave and shock him gently as the boy opened his blue eyes.

"Niall, your master is here." Zayn said as Niall sat up. "Has he calmed down?" Niall asked. "He's fine Niall, I want the two of you to talk this out. If you have any problems, let me know, me and Liam will give you some privacy." Zayn said as Niall thanked him for looking after him during the night. The boy got up and followed Zayn to the living area. There he saw his master, looking up, he looked tired, worn out, not his usual self.

Louis looked up to see his Niall, the boy looked nervous as he walked over to Louis, sitting down and for a while, there was silence. It felt strange between master and slave, something Louis never wanted for the two. He just sighed, knowing he had to say something.

"Niall, I'm so sorry for what happened last night, but you got to understand why I did it." Louis said. "Master, that guy didn't do anything wrong, all he did was ask me a question, why was that bad?"Niall said. "Niall you don't understand," Louis started to say but Niall had enough. "No master, I've had enough, why are you always like this? You know I would never look at another man in my life. I am yours but somehow you think I'll cheat or hurt good people because they look at me. Do you not trust me?" Niall said feeling upset.

"Of course I trust you Niall." Louis said. "But why are you like this then?" Niall asked in frustration. "I don't know Niall. I'm just scared sometimes. I just think someone will take you away. You're the most important person in my life. No one else matters more then you." Niall just stared at Louis for a moment. "Master, I'm not leaving you. I don't want anyone else." Niall said. "Do you want someone else?" Niall asked as Louis looked at him, suddenly kneeling down in front of his slave.

"Niall James, I am yours, my whole body my whole life is yours forever." Louis said staring in Niall's eyes. The slave was shocked he had never seen a master do this to a slave before. He suddenly felt a overwhelming feeling of happiness and relief. He hugged his master, missing the most important man in his life. "I am yours too master." Niall whispered as Louis felt relief. "Things will be better, I will do therapy, I'll get better, I promise Niall I will never let you be scared again." Louis promised as Niall kissed him. "Do you want me to make it up to you?" Louis asked smiling a little. "That sounds quite nice." Niall said as master and slave kissed again, ready for some fun on the couch. 

 

Zayn had gotten into bed with the sleeping Liam, wanting to spend some time with his love. When Liam had woken, Zayn kissed him, missing his slave. "I'm so proud of you for last night, you looked after Niall and was a good friend to him." Zayn said as Liam just blushed. "Thank you master. I only wanted to help. Is master Louis here now?" "Yes the two are talking, I just hope they are both ok."

Suddenly, master and slave heard a moan, it sounded like Niall coming from outside. They then heard Louis moan as well, Zayn just groaned realising what they were doing and left the best as Liam couldn't help but laugh. Zayn went out to find Louis and Niall making out in the couch, nearly naked. "You too! You are not going to have sex on my couch." Zayn said as they looked up and smiled. "Sorry Zayn but I just needed to make it up for my perfect boy." Louis replied as the two got dressed again. 

"I'm guessing everything is ok now." Zayn asked. "Hell yeah Zayn, I just want to say sorry for what happened last night, I know my Niall will always be there no matter what." Louis said as Liam came out. "And Liam, can I say sorry for last night as well, I didn't mean to hurt you." Louis replied. "It's fine master Louis. Thank you." Liam said politely as Louis looked back to Niall.

"Things will get better, I promise you all." Louis said as he thanked Zayn and Liam for looking after Niall. "I'm glad you two are better, that's all that mattered." Zayn said as Louis agreed. Louis and Niall left Zayn and Liam, wanting some time by themselves. Zayn just smiled at Liam, finally relived that everything was better. "Do you think things will change master?" Liam asked Zayn. "I think so, last night was an eye opener for him. I trust him though." Zayn said as he kissed his slave. "Now how about you and me go back to bed for a bit?" Zayn suggested as Liam just agreed going back to bed, knowing their friends were better and more happier, things will get better.


End file.
